pacific_resorts_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Host training lines
m Welcome to the (time of training session) training session! My name is System and I will be your host today. :m We take grammar very seriously at Pacific. Please correct the following sentence: Test the LRs one of the grammar mistakes listed below: :m hay , w3lcome to passific! howe kan i h3lp u :name me hay , w3lcome to passific! howe kan i h3lp u :m hi welcome to pacific how can i help u today :name me hi welcome to pacific how can i help u today :m heyyyyyy welcom to acific how may i help :name me heyyyyyy welcom to acific how may i help Proceed to walk around the Junior Staff checking their responses. Name them done once their response has been checked. If they fail to correct the sentence, kick them. Rules: :m Thank you and congratulations on completing the grammar test! :unname all :m Before the training begins, I must go over some rules. Be sure to listen as if you don't follow them, you can fail todays training! :m RULE I - Always use grammar at Pacific Resort, regardless of the place. Having bad grammar results in demotion - nobody wants that! :m Your helpers will be issuing grammar strikes. If you receive V grammar strikes, you fail todays training and you will be kicked. :m RULE II - If you happen to fail todays training, please do not get angry. No one is perfect! We aim to provide mutiple training sessions a day, so you can always join the next one. :m RULE III - Be respectful to all staff at Pacific as well as your customers. Being rude is definitely NOT tolerated at Pacific! You can get demoted. :m RULE IV - Please do not ask for promotions, doing so will only decrease your chances of promtion! They are earnt through hard work and dedication towards Pacific. :m RULE V - Do not copy and paste answers, we consider this cheating. If you are found doing so, you will be failed and kicked immediately. :m I will now move onto staff rules! Staff, be sure to listen. :m STAFF RULE I - When carrying out trolling tests, please refrain from using bad language. If you are caught doing so, you will most likely be demoted. :m STAFF RULE II - Make sure the training guide is available if you are chosen to help or train. If you don't know where to find it, be sure to ask someone! :m STAFF RULE III - Be sure to issue your trainee a grammar strike, if you feel it is necessary to. III strikes and you can get a HR+ to kick them. :m STAFF We ask you not to slack off when you are looking for grammar errors! If we find out that your trainee has made grammar mistakes and your response has been little or nothing, you can be demoted! :m STAFF RULE IV - Remember to remain professional during this training, if you decide not to be, you can be demoted! :m STAFF RULE V - Make sure that you remain in your station until escorting trainees. This makes everything less chaotic. :m If you have been chosen to be a helper, if and when your trainee passes, escort them to the passed lines. Make sure you wait with them so we know what rank they trained for. :m Re-trainers are as welcome as Junior Staff, however, do not retrain for the same rank. :m Today, we have IV ranks for you to choose from today: :m House Keeping, Bartender, Security and Receptionist. :m Thank you all for your patience during the rules. Trainees need to stand at their desired rank and staff need to stand on the staff line. Name trainers and helpers accordingly. Eg if there are 3 House Keeping trainees, you will need 1 trainer and 3 helpers. Example when naming - :name Opa Opaquezebra | Bartender Trainer :m I will now be kicking the excess staff members, I thank you guys for coming down though! Training can now commence! Ending: Congratulations! You passed! Please stay until I rank you. :m If you want a training photo please stay.